Hana to Akuma: Flowers and Arrivals
by AmaraIlluser
Summary: Well, this is my first fan fic on the site, now that I finally understand it. It keeps all original pairings, I just add more of my own characters, timeline wise, it's after Hana proposes to Vivi, but before the half year deadline.
1. Hana to Akuma Chapter One

"Vivi, Vivi! Hana wants to go out to buy some flowers!" The girl said, long brown golden locks bounding in her face and the air. She let petals fall onto the Great Demon, watching them wither in seconds. "Vivi, take Hana over there to Momo's store!" She said.

Whipping his head to face the human, Vivi sighed, grimacing at the human boy's name. It was a thorn in his ear, and it always would be. "Hana, it's too bright, and a waste of time. You have enough flowers." He replied, setting aside his book. "I'm not going."

Hana frowned, sighing, "_Please_ Vivi? Hana really wants to go!" She insisted, this time poking Vivi with a flower. She certainly had plenty at hand. They surrounded the mansion. Yet, Hana, a flower herself, could never get enough of them. "Momo says he has new flowers there!"

Vivi sighed again, slapping away the flower from his face, "No." He grabbed his book, returning to the story. The room was silent. Vivi could feel Hana's gaze burn him with stubbornness, finally, Vivi gave in. "Fine, but don't take forever." He called out for a carriage, followed by an unwelcomed surprise.

"Vivi! Hana! Going out?" The cheery blonde man waved at them, unaware of his friend's disdaining gaze. "Mind if I join, Hana?" The Baron asked.

Hana shook her head rapidly, "Sure!" She called out, pulling Vivi along. He gave the usual grunt, Hana didn't mind. "Felton, are you going to get flowers too?" She asked, tilting her head. "Momo has new flowers there! Hana can't wait to see them! They must be really pretty!" She squealed with excitement, looking outside the window. "Hana can't wait to see them!"

Felton smirked, sighing. He shook his head, "I didn't plan on it, but why not?" He replied quietly. "Say, Vivi, I'm surprised you're here too." He teased, waving to his old friend.

"I wouldn't be here if Hana wasn't so persistent." He bit back. "Why are you so chipper today? It's creeping me out."

Shaking his head, Felton sighed amusingly, "I see, no one has told you yet?" He stared at Vivi's scowl, "Vivi, it seems that a Great Demon is coming to the town for the week. I don't who it is to be honest, though Klaus seemed rather upset." He explained, gesturing his hands to the Flower shop, "Say, Hana, you can get flowers now!" He called out, changing the subject rashly.

Hana's face brightened as she glided out of the carriage, leaving Vivi and Felton to further discuss the newcomer. "So, from what I've heard, the demon coming is of great power and has known Lucifer for quite a while, they must be extremely intimidating." Felton commented.

Vivi stared out the window, "As long they're not trying to return me to the Demon World, I couldn't care. There's no way I'm going back. This demon could be a close runner up with the Old Geezer's power and I still couldn't care." He replied coldly.

"Are you sure? From what I've heard, the demon makes a great impact on the ideas of others. They're quite persuasive. What happens if they meet Hana? What then?" The way Felton was describing demon didn't seem to make a difference. Knowing Vivi, the demon was as much of a threat that Klaus was. "Hmph, guess you're seriously not giving a care. Don't you feel the demon's ara? Must be a strong one, since we can sense it at this distance."


	2. I'm Horrible With Flowers

Hana galloped over to Momo's shop. "Momo, can I see the flowers now?" She asked, smiling widely at the…short for his age boy.

He raised his head, lifting a basket filled with chrysanthemums. "Right here. I'd give them to you for free, but my sister would kill me if I did that. Try to pick fast, looks like another customer's here already." He said, pointing to a woman admiring the other flowers in the shop's window.

Hana nodded, delicately picking up a rosy pink flower. "This one! This one! Hana likes this one." She said, pressing the petals to her nose, the smile still plastered.

"Oi, don't buy expensive flowers like that," Vivi said, coming up from behind, annoyed by, none other than the fact that Hana was once again around the brat. "Hurry up and pick one already, you're holding up the line and it's bright out here." He said, rubbing his head, squinting from the sun. It was particularly bright today, bloody sun.

The woman admiring the flowers raised her head, "You mustn't worry, I was just looking around. I'm awful at taking care plants." She said, smiling a bit, her features were hidden by a dark blue umbrella, her face a dark silhouette.

Vivi shrugged, "See? The brat can't even manage to get paying customers, every time we're here at least." He said, glaring at the human child.

Momo scowled at him, "That's because you're dreary and evil presence scares them away. It ain't my fault."

Hana, unaware of the argument the two were having, turned back to the woman. "You like flowers? You should buy one! It doesn't matter if you can't take care of it." She said, slightly making a point, like her usual, odd self.

Faintly smiling, the woman laughed, "I see, that means that I'd wasting my money on flowers that would die. I can't bare that. I'm only visiting this town for a brief time." She explained, "I must say, it's an impressive town though. Earlier I saw a grand mansion in the forest, it looked somewhat pitiful, all cut off from the outside like that."

Hana's smile faltered a bit, "It's not! It's real nice place." She protested.

"Yes, I'm sure it is, I plan on visiting the residents of the place. For…business, you could say."

That's when Vivi jumped in, walking in between Hana and the woman. He didn't like where this was going, this person was hiding something, and acting slightly suspicious. "That's my mansion. So why are you? It's no wonder you're not bothering with the flowers here." He asked, glaring at the woman.

A snide laugh could be heard from the woman, "If you want to ask questions, go back to your mansion and I'll explain, I'd rather not make a scene here, Duke Vivi."


End file.
